The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name H-477/86 Red. The new cultivar was developed in a breeding program and is a seedling resulting from the cross of a male parent C-1 (Ecke variety) and the female parent Dynasty U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,150.
The new cultivar was discovered in July of 1984 in Sugar Run, Pa.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings shortly thereafter in Sugar Run, Pa., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The new cultivar flowers earlier when grown under black cloth as compared to Dynasty. The new cultivar has flat flowers with open centers whereas Dynasty has tight flowers. The grandparent varieties HL-1 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,434) and V-14 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,384) both have drooping flowers with tight centers but fluffy petals. This new cultivar has better resistance to fading and longer keeping time than Dynasty or the grandparent varieties. The new variety also has a fuller plant and heavier stems to hold up the flower as compared to Dynasty and the grandparent varieties.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Eight and one-half week response time under black cloth. PA0 2. Five to six large breaks after pinch. PA0 3. May be grown single stem or pinch. PA0 4. Top leaves dark yellow-green. PA0 5. Mature leaves dark yellow-green. PA0 6. Petioles very dark red-purple. PA0 7. Veins in leaves on top dark green, shine on bottom of new leaves; veins are red and on mature leaves the veins are light green. PA0 8. Stem on bottom and top dark green-red. PA0 9. Bracts are bright red. PA0 10. The center of the bloom is very long lasting. PA0 11. The blooms have three layers of bracts, type, flat and fluffy. PA0 12. 28 to 30 bracts have been counted on a fully developed pinch plant bloom. PA0 13. The largest bloom size measured on a single stem pinch plant has been 16 inches in diameter. PA0 14. Bracts range in size on a pinch plant from 3 cm. wide and 7 cm. long, to 8 cm. wide and 17 cm. long. PA0 15. In normal blooming the new cultivars show color in the middle of October and are in full bloom in December; saleable in the beginning of December. PA0 16. Plants ship well.